Women In Love
by Emerald-Lights
Summary: Four different women... Four different tales of love... Ginny / Lavender / Hermione / Hannah
1. Part I  Questions

**Part I – Questions**

**Ginevra Molly Potter** cooed at the baby in her arms. Dominique Weasley was pretty cute and she was a proud aunty, if she didn't say so herself. She'd held other babies before but she never got over how small their hands were or how tiny their toes were. Dominique's were particularly small and thus particularly cute. She cooed again.

"Earth to Ginny, I'm talking to you, hello?" Ginny peeled her attention away from baby Dom to her brother Bill. "Now that England is officially out of the world cup you actually have an off season. Guess you're all freed up for plenty of baby sitting, huh?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother's assumption, "I don't believe that I mentioned wanting to baby sit." Ginny picked up Dominique's little hand, before putting her much larger fingers into the baby's lose grip. "She's adorable though,"

Ginny meant it. Her little nose scattered with freckles, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and the biggest, most beautiful blue eyes made her one of the most beautiful babies she'd ever seen. Ginny wondered if her babies would be as beautiful? But then how could they not be if they got Harry's silky black hair or bright green eyes?

Her husband always talked about kids and the house they had bought after they were married had specifically needed to have extra bedrooms. 'Just in case' he had said with a wink. Not that having a baby was a joke, but she hadn't been ready for that passage yet.

As she imagined Dominique with green eyes instead of blue, she wondered if she was ready yet?

**hphphphphphp**

**Lavender Brown** had two jobs, but to her distress, Seamus called one a mere hobby. No matter how many times she argued that because she got a paycheck from it, which automatically cancelled out any leeway for it being called a hobby, he continued to make fun of her. Collecting lucky charms is a hobby; wanting to be a singer was her dream _job._ While she might get most of her income from her other job, a sales assistant at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, didn't mean she was going to spend the rest of her life working there.

Seamus didn't take her seriously. It was as ridiculous as wearing socks with sandals. They had been together for years, almost as long as Harry and Ginny, and they were no closer to the next step in their relationship then Hermione Granger was to telling a joke. They didn't even live together yet and by all means, Lavender was sure they should be.

The only thing that Seamus took seriously was gambling, and since the Harpies had won the cup, Lavender figured that he was down more than a few galleons. In fact, she was pretty sure of it. After all, Seamus notoriously didn't like to cook, but he had suggested they spend the night in instead of eating out. It simply wasn't something he would do unless he had no choice.

But then he'd expected her to cook him dinner, which she stupidly did thinking it would pull him out of his funk. Her mother had always said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It wasn't until she stumbled into his bathroom in the middle of that particular night she realised her mother had lied - or had been poorly informed.

_Denise's Pieces_. Lavender would not been seen there, nor in anything from that tacky store. Especially when her position at Madam Malkin's entitled her to a hefty discount. So she wasn't the quickest wand in the shop, but even she knew that the clothes on the top of the hamper did not belong to her, and definitely not to Seamus.

Lavender wanted to scream. Was this really happening to her again? Was she really that unlovable?

**hphphphphphp**

**Hermione Jean Granger** drummed her fingers on her desk as she opened her planner. She had work appointments from nine till lunchtime and for the first time ever, she honestly considered getting one of the department secretaries to reschedule. Maybe she could pop in to see George and get a Fever Fudge. George would love that, he'd have a laugh and he'd probably give it to her for free - which would be more than she'd gotten lately, she thought angrily.

But there was one more problem. He'd for sure tell Ron, he'd ask her why she needed a Fever Fudge and then that would open a whole can of newts' tails she would rather not deal with. For that can of tails was metaphorical for her humiliation. Hermione had thought, stupidly, that when Ron had taken her to dinner on Saturday night that he was going to propose.

All the signs said so. The idea to go out to dinner somewhere that didn't sell all day breakfast, baked beans on toast, was brand new for Ron. He'd even worn a tie. Though these were not the key to her suspicions. No, it was the ring she' found when trying to jam the rest of his socks into his over crowded sock draw. Hermione had waited for days for the moment when he finally popped her the question. She had even checked in the bathroom mirror that her surprise face looked real.

The first surprise was when she figured out Ron was trying to butter her up so that she wouldn't get too mad when he informed her that he was going to resign from his position as an Auror to work with George in WWW. Ron's new employment opportunity was for the best; he'd been an unhappy Auror for sometime now.

The second when the ring had shown up on Angelina's finger the next night at the Weasley family dinner. Ron had been looking after it for George.

The third surprise was how horrible she felt. Why didn't he want to marry her? Realistically, and Hermione knew enough to look at this situation with facts and not theories, that Ron might want to marry her. That Ron wasn't the most confident man in the world. That he had a terrible habit of expecting the worse when it came to other people's thoughts and opinions of him and the things that he did. This all made proposing marriage a hurdle.

She wanted to get married. No! More than that, she wanted to marry Ron and become Mrs. Hermione Weasley. But what if he never proposed?

**hphphphphphp**

**Hannah Maree Abbott** liked things in pairs. Her own name had four sets of double letters. She wasn't a kook like Luna Lovegood; her obsession with pairs was a new thing. Even then, her affiliation with pairs only applied to one thing, Neville Emmett Longbottom and that she wanted to be his.

It was only a stupid coincidence that their names shared the exact same number of paired letters, but she had a lot of spare time on her hands. It wasn't like her private life was busting with activity. Actually it was pretty non-existent. Unless you counted Neville's visits into the Leaky Cauldron. Since school was out for the summer, Professor Longbottom had come in almost every day.

_Roast roll, add gravy and mash potato._

_Small side of chips._

_Butter beer from the bottle, not on tap._

Hannah hoped that because he came in every day that he maybe liked her too. Old' Tom's food was average at best so she couldn't really make herself believe that Neville simply enjoyed the food. Though he had mentioned one day while she was counting out his two galleons and eight nuts change that his grandmother was driving him crazy. Perhaps he only came to escape her. After some thought she had decided that it didn't matter if he came to escape his batty grandmother or not, she had to give him a reason to keep coming back.

For three days she had pre-prepared his meal for him, hoping that that the sheer convenience of her service would have him coming back again and again. Of course it was only then she realised that if he didn't have to wait, she didn't get to see him as much. The next day Hannah pretended to be super busy when Neville came in, despite there only being four other customers in the entire place, so she did not draw suspicion to her lack of convenient lunch. She apologized profusely.

"It's ok Hannah, I don't mind waiting. I like the company,"

Despite herself, Hannah smiled stupidly and her face went red. Maybe he wasn't just visiting for her super convenient lunches, or even the Leaky's not-so world-class food. Hannah bit her nail. She'd never had a boy too interested in her company before. Unless he had come for company of the other customers - all four of them?


	2. Part II  Advice

**Part II – Advice**

"I think Seamus is cheating on me,"

Hannah, who had been polishing a glass behind the bar looked up at Lavender Brown in shock. Both working in Diagon Alley had been the basis of their friendship, and probably the only thing they had in common. Hannah spent a lot of time entertaining Lavender on her breaks with small talk. But never, not once, had their conversation been any more than light and casual.

"Ahhhh," Hannah said stupidly as she set the glass down so she didn't drop it in shock. "Well, have you asked him about it?" It was all she could think of to say.

"Don't talk crazy, Hannah," Lavender shook her head, "Of course I haven't asked him about it. What am I supposed to say_? 'Oh Seamus, how are you? And what about that other girl you're seeing?_'"

Hannah blinked in confusion; she had nothing to add. This was in no way, shape or form her area of expertise. But all that she could think about was that Lavender told her not to talk crazy, but she looked like she herself was going a little crazy.

"Well maybe not like that exactly but…" Hannah looked up at the wood panels on the roof hoping they would inspire her with some mighty and insightful advice to give her friend. Ernie Macmillan had been Hannah's only boyfriend and as far as she knew, he'd never cheated on her. Obviously she wasn't drawing from a large well of experience. "…I still think you'll need to confront him about it. You can't just go and pretend like it's not happening."

Lavender drummed her manicured nails on the bar. Hannah wished she wouldn't, because the scratches that she would be leave would a pain to polish out, but she didn't think it was the time to correct such a nervous habit.

"Love sucks, Hannah. You're lucky to be single," Lavender said finally after a long pause. Despite the fact that Hannah strongly disagreed to with her, because she'd really like _not_ to be single, she smiled back at the other girl. Mostly though, she didn't know what else to do. "I mean it's just so… frustrating. You find some other woman's Denise's Pieces clothing and you're left humiliated."

"It is, but it's not all bad. I don't think so anyway," Lavender looked at her expectantly, "I just mean that there are some wonderful things too. And when you find that one person who loves you no matter what, and would do anything for you, anything to keep you, and of course you feel the same, it makes up for all the bad stuff. So if you don't think Seamus loves you, or that he wouldn't do things for you or to keep you, then he's not worth it and you shouldn't waste your time on him."

"You're totally right," Lavender practically boomed across the quiet pub. "If he's not worth the time then I won't waste any more on him. It must come with the job, Hannah. You're quiet an insightful barmaid."

Even though she wasn't a barmaid, Hannah hated the title, she felt a little proud of her own advice. Though she had to admit that it wasn't all the bar work that bestowed such knowledge on her. She had a lot of time on her hands, and romance novels were the best way to pass that time.

**hphphphphphp**

When Ginny Weasley, now Potter, walked into Madam Malkin's to pick up a dress she'd previously brought in for alterations, Lavender was nothing but polite. Truthfully she didn't really know her very well, and if she was completely honest she didn't know Harry as well as she should after being in the same grade and house at Hogwarts. Even so, she'd only heard good things about her, and it humored Lavender that she kept on profusely apologising for having to empty the contents of her money pouch onto the counter to find the receipt for her dress.

One of the things she'd heard was that Ginny was funny, but also chatty in general, which turned out to be true as she flicked through the bits and pieces of her money bag looking for her elusive receipt. "I'm sorry about this. I put it in here so I didn't lose it and that's turned out pretty well. Harry told me this would happen," she took a breath, Lavender was thankful, but she seemed to only change the subject as she continued her sifting. "I couldn't be bothered looking for a new dress for Harry's birthday party and I'd always loved this one. But since all the training and stress of being in the English team I didn't really have time anyway but I knew I had torn it a little last time I wore it. Although I've always been fairly decent at charms I didn't want to risk damaging the dress anymore than I already had. Oh look, here we go."

Lavender almost ran out to the back room with the receipt after she snatched it out of the chatty Ginny Potter's hand. It took her longer than expected to find the dress that matched the number on the crimpled up piece of paper, that when she got back out to the shop front she wasn't at all surprised that Ginny had begun entertaining herself. However she was a little shocked with the one thing out of all the dresses, robes and infinite accessories that she chose to pick up.

_Bump Its_ were a small rounded pillow that women used to try on maternity clothes, and Ginny Potter was wearing one.

"Um Ginny, I have your dress," Lavender announced from behind the woman who was checking out her cushion baby in the mirror. Her professional sporting career gave Ginny the skill to move super fast, and she used it. It was hung back on its hook in no time. "It's ok Ginny, it's pretty normal actually. It's a bit worrying when it's men playing with it."

It turned out that people should have really being saying that she, Lavender Brown was pretty funny too, because Ginny laughed slightly. "So are you and Harry, you know…" Lavender did her best shifty eyes.

"NO," Ginny blurted out.

For some reason Lavender found it very hard to believe her when her face was beet red and she'd taken to looking down at her feet. If anyone asked her what she thought, she'd say that the Potters had a third one arriving soon. Some how though, knowing Harry as little as she did, Lavender didn't think he'd mind so much. He was always carting his godson around with him. "Well I think Harry would be a good dad," Lavender comment as she keyed the alteration into the till. "I mean, I think he'd be really enthusiastic about it. Eighteen galleons please."

"Ah, yeah alright." Ginny said offhandedly as she handed over her coins. Obviously she did not believe that things would work out, that Harry would be fine with it. It might take time but Lavender was sure of it. Harry Potter was too nice for his own good most of the time.

"Someone said to me, when you find that one person who loves you no matter what, and would do anything for you, anything to keep you, and of course you feel the same, it makes up for all the bad stuff,"

Ginny looked at her like she'd grown another head, as she picked her dress up off the counter. "Um, thanks Lavender, for the… advice. Oh and the dress," and she left.

Of all the things she'd been told, she'd never been told that Ginny Potter was quite rude. _Whatever_, she thought. She'd only tried to pass on some good advice she'd heard.

**hphphphphphp**

"Are you alright?"

Ginny was mildly concerned when she stepped into her friend's office. Hermione's hair was even puffier than normal and she was glaring at the wall as though she was trying to drill a hole in it merely by looking at it.

"Huh?" Hermione looked around in confusion. "Oh, Ginny. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Lunch with Harry," Ginny said quickly, "seriously though, are you okay?"

Hermione took a deep breath and shrugged. "Nothing is wrong, exactly, I just... It's stupid, don't worry."

It had become a little bit of a thing with Hermione that if she said something that herself was thinking or doing was stupid, something had gone astray. She always made informed decisions, after research if necessary, so it changed Ginny's visit from a 'just pop in to say hi' to something more lengthy. "If you say 'it's stupid, don't worry', I do exactly that. So spit it out."

Ginny gave her a stern look, not completely confident it would actually work, but she could tell Hermione was giving it some serious thought because she bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair one more time. "This is just between us, right? You can't tell Ron," then as an afterthought, "Or Harry because he'll just tell Ron anyway."

"Sure," Ginny said, knowing full well there was little chance of her keeping that. She was fairly certain Hermione didn't really expect it to be held up either.

"Well it's just that, you know, after a certain period of time you have expectations of certain things and people of where you should be or what you should be doing. I'm not talking about unrealistic things, but you know, things that you expect that are like, universally accepted. What do you do if what you want and what someone else wants doesn't match?"

Ginny blinked at Hermione's coded talk. "So your saying that you or Ron want something the other doesn't?"

"Exactly,"

Ginny resisted the urge to ask Hermione why she couldn't have just said that in the first place. "So, um, you know for sure that he doesn't? You've spoken to Ron about this?"

"No, but…"

"Then talk to him about it. Come on, you and I both know Ron isn't the quickest wand in the shop," Ginny said knowingly. She felt like she was forever trying to sort out her brother's relationship-deficiency.

"I know but what if…"

But Ginny cut her off. It was time for Hermione to quit with the nonsense, because she was usually such a no-nonsense kind of girl and it was time Ginny reminded her of that. "No Hermione. Ron loves you," She stated factually, "Loves you no matter what, and would do anything for you. I know that; you know that. So what ever this thing is… It's not going to be an issue."

"But…"

"Just talk to him Hermione."

**hphphphphphp**

On nights when she finished work late Hermione generally got take out. Ron was no wiz in the kitchen, nor was she truthfully, and he spent a lot of time at W.W.W that he usually finished later than she did. Did Hermione wish they ate more home cooked meals? Yes. But that didn't change the fact that she didn't have the time or the taste buds to cook her own meals. It was one of the few things that she and Ron agreed on completely.

She wasn't at all surprised to see Hannah Abbott behind the bar when she went to pick up the order she had owled in earlier. "Hey Hannah,"

But Hannah was completely distracted, and not just by the bar mat that she was straightening. If you could call it that; it was more like moving back and forth. Hermione looked in the direction that Hannah was so obviously staring and was not too surprised to see Neville on the receiving end. Though completely oblivious, like usual.

Hermione snapped her finger in Hannah's face. She jumped on the spot as her head snapped in the direction of Hermione's offending hand. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't see you there,"

Hermione couldn't help but smirk, even though she didn't want to. Hannah was a sweet girl and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her. At the same time however, she really thought that Hannah was barking up the right tree with Neville. If only one of them would just take the plunge they wouldn't find themselves disappointed. That was why Hermione, despite Hannah's sweet shy personality, decided to put Hannah on the spot a little. "Of course you didn't see me. I'm not Neville,"

"Oh… I…" Hannah's words were nearly unintelligible, which made Hermione smirk more. The only thing that she could understand in Hannah's jumble of words was something that sounded awfully like 'just friends'.

"I think you should go for it," Hermione said with what she hoped was her most encouraging smile. "You know you want to…"

"I couldn't, we're just friends," Hannah whispered harshly, as though Neville might hear her words from across the noisy bar. "I'll get your order,"

Hermione didn't know if she needed to stop eating take-out or if Hannah had actually gotten angry with her but she sat there highly amused. One thing was for sure, Hannah had a thing for Neville. When she retuned with her food Hermione couldn't resist saying one more thing. "You should ask him out Hannah. What's the worse that could happen?"


	3. Part III  On The Front Line

**Part III – On The Front Line**

**

* * *

**

_"Just talk to him Hermione." _

Hermione couldn't stop thinking of Ginny's words. No matter how hard she tried. The biggest thing was, she didn't even know where to begin if she did. Did she start by telling Ron that she thought he was going to propose and now that he hadn't she felt more than a little disappointed?

No, she couldn't say that. She didn't know how Ron would take it, but some how it just didn't seem fair on him. And the last thing she wanted to do was set their relationship time line against someone else's. After all, Ron's self esteem might be better, but it still took blows easily.

Though there was no way she could continue to feel like this. She wanted to get married and she couldn't continue to cancel her appointments at work because she didn't feel up to it. Also, she didn't want to boil it all up inside and wait for it to just come out at some random time by yelling something like _'why won't you marry me?' _and scare Ron off for good. She was sure it would scare any man away.

Hermione knew she would just have to be strong and talk to Ron. Maybe just ask him how he felt about getting married. Bring it up in conversation, maybe after talking about how wonderful it was that George and Angelina were engaged. It didn't seem hard really. As long as she didn't make it sound like she was pressuring Ron in anyway, it would hopefully straighten things out.

With a plan in mind, Hermione had prepared a home cooked dinner. It wasn't obvious, because she did cook on occasion for no special occasion, if she got home early enough to do so. Ron had been home early too and so had helped her with the cooking. They were just chatting while Ron absentmindedly stirred the pot.

"No, I was shocked too when George gave me the ring to hold onto for him," Ron said as though it was nothing. Completely and utterly unaware that Hermione was fishing for information. "But I was even more shocked when they told me that Angie was pregnant to be honest. Shocked, but not really surprised if that makes sense. I mean, you've seen what those two are like,"

"Do you think –" _This is it Hermione, she told herself,_ "-that we maybe–" _Come on Hermione,_ "-well I was wondering if–" _Do it! Now!_ "-George had picked his best man yet?"

She couldn't do it.

* * *

_"You should ask him out Hannah. What's the worse that could happen?"_

The worse that could happen? The world could end, obviously. Hannah didn't want to sound dramatic or anything but it really could. If she asked Neville out and shocked him, and he was doing… what ever it is that herbologist actually do… and accidently fused two plants together, she wasn't sure which ones, to create an ever growing human eating vine that would weave its way across the world consuming everyone and causing the world to end.

Ok, so that was dramatic but still, even if he just said _no_ it was possible that _her world_ might end.

But Hermione was a smart woman, Hannah knew this without a doubt. A smart woman wouldn't encourage her to ask Neville out if she didn't think he would say yes. Another thing that kept running through her head was, what if she never asked him out?

She liked a lot of things about Neville. Probably too many to list, honestly. Like when he rearranges the flowers in the vase at the reception area for the hotel, because she is clearly rubbish at it. And how, when he does rearrange it, he pretends like he didn't, so not to hurt her feelings. Or his sideways smirk that appears when he wants to laugh at something he shouldn't, like her dropping the vase for trying to keep it out of his reach.

But one of the things about Neville she liked didn't help her situation - he was shy. Some of his male friends, if they could be called that, made fun of him for being too chicken to talk to women. It was a fact no matter how unkind it was, and so he probably would never pluck up the courage to ask her out. So it was up to her.

Luckily Ginny had dropped by the other day or she may have never had the idea in the first place. She was going to ask Neville if he would like to accompany her to Harry Potter's birthday. Part of her, the sly part she tried to keep secret, knew he'd already been invited and Neville was polite to a 'T'. How rude would it be to say no, and then be seen at the party? Too Rude for Neville, Hannah thought. Then she would just make sure that they had heaps of fun together. And she worked at a bar; she knew what fun was. Obviously!

_Roast roll, add gravy and mash potato._

_Small side of chips._

_Butter beer from the bottle, not on tap. _

_Invitation to Harry Potter's birthday party. _

That was what was Neville's menu today!

Hannah had it all planned in her head. All of Neville's food was ready but she kept it out the back so she would have a chance to talk to him first. Like normal, Neville was on time. She smiled stupidly at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, as he slid onto a barstool.

"My invite to Harry's birthday." Hannah's heart almost fell out, but now was the moment. "I was wondering if maybe, we could go together?"

Neville's face fell, "Well, My birthday is the day before and my Gran is insisting I spend that Saturday night with family for dinner. I don't think I can go," Neville sounded miserable. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh," was all Hannah could say for a long time. What was she going to do now?

"I guess you'll just have to have fun for me,"

Hannah very much doubted that would happen.

* * *

_"So if you don't think Seamus loves you, or that he wouldn't do for you or to keep you, then he's not worth it and you shouldn't waste your time on him."_

Hannah was absolutely right. Why should Lavender waste her time on someone who couldn't even give her the time of day? Why should she waste her time on someone who does not appreciate her? And he simply couldn't love her if he was messing about with some other woman, right? Right!

Lavender didn't need a whole lot of convincing. In fact she already knew what she would do. She would be waiting at his place for him to come home. One chance, she would give him to confess when she asked him if he had something important to tell her. And when he said no, well if he said no really, she would hold up that dreadful Denise's Pieces outfit and ask him the exact same question again.

In her head, Seamus squirmed and told her he loved her and not to go, but she would go anyway. Oh, and tell him that she hoped he and his precious hussy had a lovely life together. She giggled. She was ready.

Except it turned out it wasn't that simple because it was the first ever time that Seamus had done his washing in a matter of days, and not let it sit there for weeks. After all, he was known to simply buy new underwear instead of washing when clean pairs were scarce. There was no clothing in the hamper at all and after a scout of his room she had to come to terms with the fact that there was no Denise's Pieces anywhere to be found. The plan was not off to a good start.

Having decided that she really didn't need the clothes to call him out, she merely sat, waiting and ready to pounce.

Seamus walked in, and didn't look at all surprised to see her sitting on his sofa. "Hey Lav," he said opening the cool-box in his kitchen.

"Hi Seamus," because his back was to her he missed the glint in her eye. She was definitely ready to take him on. Take him down! "Is there something that you should be telling me?"

Seamus turned around, glass in his hand and looked perplexed. "There is something," he scratched his head with his free hand. "Oh yeah, Harry has invited me to his birthday. Well actually he invited us both. The invite says Seamus and Lavender,"

"Ah…"

But Seamus wasn't finished. "It would be good don't you think?" He took a sip of his drink, "I mean, since I bought that bar we haven't spent much time together, you know? And well the party is actually at my bar so like, that's good for business. And no, before you ask, I'm not actually working that night so we can spend some good quality time together. What do you think?" His finished with a heart melting smile.

She didn't know what to think, he'd never been that enthusiastic about doing things with her before. "I guess we'll have to get Harry a gift."

"Sounds good Pumpkin,"

She hated being called Pumpkin, but she liked the sound of what he was offering.

* * *

_"Well I think Harry would be a good dad,"_

Ginny rolled her eyes as she thought of Lavender's words. Harry was her husband so Ginny was pretty sure that she kind of already knew that. And that goes without even mentioning how eagerly he had often spoken about having children. So in that sense Ginny knew that she was very lucky. Not once did she worry about telling Harry she suspected she was pregnant. In fact, Harry had gotten to a shop and back in record time with a test.

Pregnant. Ginny didn't think it had really sunk in yet. Knowing there was a baby growing in her didn't make her feel any different. It was simply something that just _was. _Of course she knew that eventually things would change but for now she was just Ginny, with a side of baby. Though she felt guilty, that she hadn't been able to make herself freak out in excitement, like Harry had done. But part of her just figured that it would just take time to set in. Ginny guessed if she had to describe it, she felt like she was still in some kind of weird numb shock.

Though her husband wasn't, and seeing as it was the off-season and Ginny was home with not a whole lot of stuff to do, she decided to occupy herself by hunting for her glory box. It was a lame and dated tradition that Ginny had absolutely despised growing up, but she knew that her mother had put some of her own old baby things in there. While part of her felt bad that Harry had none of his own to pass down, she felt like she had busted his bubble at little when she had told him that it was bad luck to buy things for a baby before the end of the first trimester. She hoped that if she gave him some baby-esk things play with, then it might give him his much needed baby fix. Her husband was weird, but amusingly cute while being so.

She was standing on top of stacked two boxes in the cupboard of a spare room wishing she had just labeled the box when she heard someone behind her. "Harry is that you?"

Sometimes she couldn't stop herself from saying things like that, even though it annoyed her husband greatly. Where was her constant vigilance, huh? She heard Harry make an annoyed clicking noise in his mouth, which she ignored. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my glory box," She said, holding onto the shelf with one hand, and moving a box with the other. She felt the boxes under her feet move slightly but with a little pressure from her left foot she felt it stable. She tilted one of the boxes on the self toward her to look inside it. "It's like, this really stupid tradition for girls to get like household goods for their birthday in place of birthday presents so that one day when a girl gets married she's all prepared to be a homemaker. Or something like that anyway. I know it's up here somewhere."

"Can't you use your wand to find it?"

"No, because it's probably behind everything so if I summoned it stuff would just fly everywhere and it would just make an absolute mess,"

"Ginny, _get down,_"

There was something in his voice that made her stop dead. The first thing that came to mind was that something bad had happened. Forgetting the boxes, she shuffled her feet to turn and look at him. "Are you alright? Did something happen at work? What's wrong?"

"Can you please just get down? Now,"

"Ah, ok," She said slowly. She looked down at her feet trying to assess if she should sit down on the boxes and slide off or if it would just be easier to simply jump off when she heard Harry swear in frustration. His arms wrapped around her legs and in seconds she had been set down onto the ground. Ginny stood in absolute shock at her husband's found language and mood. "What's up your arse?"

"You! What did you think you were doing?"

"What?" She asked confused as to how exactly she had provoked Harry to act like a twat. "I told you, I'm looking for my glory box!"

"You could have hurt yourself. That is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen," he angrily pointed his finger.

Ginny looked behind her to the two stacked boxes that Harry was pointing at. "It's like a meter high Harry. Clearly that is not the most dangerous thing you've ever seen. You're an Auror!" She said in disbelief.

"If you had fallen then…"

"Then what? I'd have twisted an ankle at best," She said in exasperation.

"You're pregnant Ginny," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, as though that alone explained everything.

But it didn't. "So?"

"So you can't just go and do stupid shit like stand on stacked boxes that are swaying around. It's not just your safety at stake now Ginny," he said through gritted teeth. "I swear next you're going to tell me you still want to play quidditch."

Ginny felt taken aback. "I beg you're pardon?" She took an involuntary step back. "Since when have I not wanted to play quidditch?"

Harry mouthed something that looked a lot like 'you've got to be kidding me', before he buried his face in his hands. When he took his hands down from his face he took a deep breath and when he spoke it was a lot quieter and calmer than Ginny had expected. "You are not playing quidditch. End of story."

Ginny stood shocked. It was so not the iend of story.

* * *

**_A/N: I think I know how you all might feel about Ginny and Harry but it all will be explained in due time._**

**_Don't forget to review, tell me what you you think._**

**_Next up, Harry's birthday!_**


End file.
